


i'll see you later

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Will steal a moment alone after Nationals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll see you later

She's leaning against the edge of his desk when he finds her, still dressed in her red Nationals dress, legs crossed at her ankles, and he's struck once again by how beautiful she is.

It happens every time.

She smiles softly as he closes his office door, and the corner of his mouth lifts as he starts towards her.

"That was pretty daring," he murmurs. "Kissing my cheek in front of everyone."

She shrugs. "I didn't think anybody would think it was too weird. Emotions running high and all of that." Her smile widens. "And don't think I didn't feel your hand. That was pretty daring too."

He ducks his head, laughing as he nods. "Guilty."

She's still smiling as he comes to a stop in front of her, and she murmurs, "And besides, it's not like I could do _this_ in front of everyone", before wrapping her hand around the back of his neck and pulling him down to press her lips to his.

His lips curve when they pull apart, and his hand comes to rest on her hip as he kisses her again, his fingers lightly gripping the fabric of her dress.

She sighs when the kiss breaks, looping both arms around his neck as she rests her forehead against the curve of it, and he drops a kiss to her head, his hand rubbing lightly over her back.

"Gonna miss you," she says quietly.

He smiles slightly. "It's not goodbye yet, Quinn."

She shakes her head. "It's close enough. You'll come visit me, right?"

"You know I will." He grins. "Maybe we'll finally get to have a real date."

She laughs and nods. "That'd be nice." Her head comes up, her eyes meeting his, and she raises her eyebrows. "Promise me."

He smiles again, raising his hand to push her hair behind her ear. "I promise. This isn't goodbye. It's... I'll see you later."

"‘I'll see you later'," she echoes, her head bobbing in approval. "Much nicer sounding. Less final."

He smiles and nods, dipping his head to kiss her once more before stepping back so she can walk to the door.

She pauses, her hand on the knob, and then turns to look at him again, smiling brilliantly.

"I'll see you later."


End file.
